


For you, for me, for us

by v_writings



Series: Warren's Journey of Acceptance [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Role Reversal, Sub!Warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_writings/pseuds/v_writings
Summary: After the night Warren gave himself to you completely, you both have to deal with the aftermath of everything that’s been said and done.





	For you, for me, for us

It is the warmth and brightness of the sunlight coming through the window that finally wakes Warren up from his sleep. He groans a little and closes his eyes tightly– trying to no avail to fall asleep again. He buries the side of his face further into the  _impossibly_ comfortable surface he was sleeping on but it isn’t until he feels a hand running through his hair that he finally realizes where he is.

He opens his eyes and blinks once,  _twice_ , until his vision is focused. He recognizes your chest as the comfortable pillow he’d been using all night and when he looks up and finds you smiling softly at him as you caress his head, all the memories from the previous night come flooding back to him.

“Good morning, angel.” You say softly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

“G'morning.” He manages to reply, feeling a little overwhelmed by his emotions.

“Did you sleep okay?” You ask while he gets a little lost in the softness of your stare. He doesn’t know why his eyes suddenly feel like they burn, or why his bottom lip starts trembling so much that he has to bite it to make it stop. “Hey, hey, hey. What happened?” You ask him, grabbing his face to make him look up at you.

“I’m fine, it’s just that–” He simply can’t bring himself to say the words and he feels like his mind is betraying him, because after what you shared last night he was supposed to be able to be more open with you. “ _Fuck!_ ” He pulls away from you and gets off the bed, quickly putting on a pair of sweatpants that were laying on the floor.

“Warren.” You say, and he hears the resignation in your tone. He _hates_  it– he hates that more than anything he’s ever hated in his life. He hates that you  _know_  he can’t give you all of himself and that you already accepted it.

“No, [Y/N].” He’s giving you his back so he doesn’t know what you’re doing, but from the sounds he hears he guesses you’re getting dressed again too. “Don’t you get it? I’m still broken. I thought after we made love things would be different, but they’re not. I still can’t let you in. I’m sorry.” He opens the door of the bedroom and tries to dry the tears that are wetting his cheeks– but every time he does there are more that follow. He grabs his jacket and searches for his keys, ready to get out of the apartment.

“You get back here this instant, Warren.” The severity of your voice sends a chill running throw his spine and a sudden rush of blood to his cock. 

He curses himself for being so susceptible to your commanding voice, but still, he doesn’t turn around.  _He can’t_ , because you’ll see him crying and then he won’t be able to explain what made him cry and  _everything will be worse_.

“Why?” He asks tentatively.

“You thought that  _years_ of being closed off to everyone would be fixed by one night of sex with me?” He frowns and turns around, and you’re standing there with your arms crossed, wearing only a t-shirt and your underwear. His body once again betrays him and more blood rushes to his groin, and by now his dick is fully hard. He doesn’t think you’ve noticed because you’re busy looking into his eyes– so he swallows and looks away, unable to hold your stare anymore.

“Maybe.” He says stubbornly, answering your question. It’s a lie– he was  _completely_  sure that making love with you was going to fix him. And if _that_ didn’t work, he simply doesn’t think anything else will.

You roll your eyes and uncross your arms before walking to him until you’re standing almost chest to chest.

“That’s not how this works, Warren. Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

“What do you mean?”

“It means that last night was the first time you actually opened up for me and it was  _raw_ , I know you felt it like that. You were bare for me to see and I was expecting you to close again when morning came.” You bring your hands to his face and dry his cheeks with your fingers, and his wings flutter slightly behind him. He looks at you with eyes he  _knows_  must be bloodshot and then takes a hold of your hands and holds them tightly to his chest.

“Do you think I still can be fixed?” He asks softly and something in his chest feels a little lighter– because that’s an intimate question he wouldn’t have been able to ask before today.

“No.” You answer resolutely and Warren jerks back, feeling like you just kicked him in the stomach. His eyes burn again and he wants to run away. “You don’t need to be fixed, angel.  _You’re not broken_.”

“What?” He asks, choking up. You press a soft kiss to his lips and he responds immediately, pulling you close to him. He opens his mouth and your tongue immediately overpowers his– and he just doesn’t have it in himself to not let you control the kiss.

He doesn’t let go of you when you pull away.

“You’re not broken, you just have issues like we all do, and I want to help you resolve those issues. You don’t need to be fixed, baby. _I promise_.” He kisses you again and there’s a something in his chest that seems like it’s choking him but at the same time it feels  _wonderful_ and  _liberating_.

Warren feels his dick twitching and places his leg in between yours without realizing it, and before either of you knows what’s happening he’s grinding you against him. You gasp almost immediately into the kiss and pull away to look at him and then down to his groin, where the outline of his hard dick is clear for you to see.

“How long have you been hard?” You ask with a wicked glint in your eye and his wings open up slightly.

“Since you told me to get back.” A surprised laugh escapes your mouth and he bites his lip, feeling proud of himself for some reason he doesn’t understand.

“And  _why_ did that make you hard?” Okay, now you’re trying to rile him up in purpose, because you have an expression on your face that he  _knows_  means he’s in it for something  _good_. He just has to play your game to get it.

“Because it makes me hard when you order me to do things.”

“Oh, does it now?” Warren nods and your hand goes between your bodies until you’re palming his erection. His eyes roll back and he lets out a guttural moan that would have surprised him if he wasn’t so lost in the pleasure your touches make him feel. “ _Kneel._ ” He gasps when he hears you and practically falls to his knees in front of you, hips thrusting forward without his control.

He knows he’s  _way_ too close to finishing– and it terrifies him and excites him at the same time that you are capable of generating such a strong reaction from him without having even touched him for more than a few seconds.

“How do you feel?” You ask, squatting in front of him.

“Like I’m about to come.” Your eyebrows shoot up and he can’t help but smirk at you. “Like I want to bury myself inside you.”

“Hands behind your back.” You order and stand up, and he complies immediately, following you with his gaze. Damn, he can get used to this– looking up at you from his knees. “How much do you want to be buried inside me? I would appreciate it if you were…  _explicit_  about it.” He snickers because  _of course_  you would do something like this, and he knows it’s his time to shine. He looks up at you and makes sure to make solid eye contact before he starts speaking.

“I need to be inside you like I need to breathe. I have never needed anything in my life more than I need to be with you, to feel you clenching around me–  _fuck!_ ” His dick twitches again and a wet spot finally appears on his sweatpants where the tip of his throbbing hardness leaks precum. “Nothing in this world feels more perfect than being inside you.  _Nothing_.” He finishes seriously in an unexpected burst of emotion and honestly. It catches  _him_  off guard– and you, too.

“Sit on the armchair and take your pants off, I’ll be right back.” You turn around and disappear into the room, and he quickly stands up and does as you told him. He kneads his balls with one hand and whimpers, before he hears your steps again coming closer. As he expected, you have a condom in your hand and you’ve gotten rid of your shirt, which leaves you topless with only your underwear on. He shudders as his eyes fixate on your hardened nipples, and he feels the most beautiful kind of pain as he tries to stop himself from coming.

“You have to get me ready first…” You say with a naughty smirk and Warren feels his mouth drying up. You’re standing in front of him and if he leans forward, his face can be perfectly aligned with your pussy– which obviously means that he’s going to eat you.

He reaches for you and holds you against him, burying his face in your stomach before starting to kiss it, lick it and bite it. He lowers your underwear until it falls on its own to the floor, where you kick it to the side. His hands are now grabbing your ass and pressing you against him, until he releases one ass cheek to bring his hand to your front. He looks up at you only to find you staring at him with  _pure lust_  in your eyes, and he simply can’t hold himself back anymore. He opens your lips with his fingers and gives you one long, wet lick before he starts eating you like he’s starving. You have a death grip on his hair and push him further into you as you moan, only fueling his need to be inside you even more. His tongue moves to your clit and he starts _sucking_  and  _licking_  it as he inserts a finger inside you, and then another. After that it doesn’t take you too long to reach your orgasm– and as you come down from your high he reaches for the condom and puts it on at record speed.

“Sit on me,  _please_  sit on me.” He begs, grabbing the back of your knees and pulling you on top of him. You grab his cock and guide it towards your entrance before sliding down carefully until he’s balls deep inside of you. “ _Oooohhh_ …” He moans, grabbing your hips. “You feel so good. So good.” You lean forward and capture his lips with yours before you start to ride him. The pace you set feels like torture to Warren, and it takes every ounce of strength he has to not come every time you slide down on him.

“Fuck, you’re so big. It feels incredible.” You say breathlessly, and once again he has to summon strength he didn’t even know he had to not empty himself inside you.

“You’re perfect. So perfect. I love you.” He moans as you begin moving faster–  _harder_.

“I’m close, Warren, fuck  _YES!_ ” He leans down and begins sucking on one of your nipples, making you groan loudly as you bury your fingers in his hair and pull with a little  _too much_ strength.

He  _loves_  it when you do that.

“Please [Y/N], I need you to come, I’m going to explode–  _Ah!_  Shit, that feels so good. Ride me harder baby, _harder,_  please.” He feels lightheaded, so close to coming that he feels he’s floating above you instead. You bounce on top of him a couple more times before you throw your head back in ecstasy and Warren trembles with the need to come but still– he holds himself back.

You are panting when you look back at him and then, with the naughty look on your eye he loves so much, you pull him against your chest, reach behind him to his soft spot between his wings and press down  _hard_.

* * *

It startles you at first– the sheer strength of Warren’s orgasm. He moans  _so loudly_  that it borders on being a scream as he bottoms out, and his head falls back as he comes into the condom inside you. His hands grip your hips harder and his wings are spread wide open behind him– something that, as you learned the night before, happens every time he has an orgasm. He’s trembling slightly and his hips continue thrusting into you sporadically– which means he still hasn’t emptied himself completely. You caress his cheek and he opens his eyes only a little, before grunting and throwing himself into your arms. You manage to catch him but because you weren’t expecting it, as your hands wrap around his back you touch his soft spot again without meaning to. He whimpers and thrusts again into you before you realize what you did and take your hands away from there immediately.

“I can’t… move…” He manages to say in a broken voice. “It feels…  _so good_ …” His breathing is labored and you quickly remove him from inside you, still holding him in your arms. The condom is so full that you gasp in surprise, and he looks up at you with a few tears running down his cheeks. “What happened?” He asks, looking around the room with an unfocused stare. You still can’t process what just happened and by the looks of him– he probably doesn’t even know where he is right now.

You take the condom off of him before he loses his erection and tie the end quickly, and the only reaction you get from him is a shudder and a whimper when your fingers brush his skin.

“Baby…?” You ask tentatively, looking at him with a small frown.

“I’m fine… I just need… a moment…” He answers with closed eyes, one hand rubbing your thigh soothingly.

“I’m just gonna throw this away, okay?” You say and he nods but you’re not entirely sure he even knows what you’re talking about.

You stand up and walk towards the trashcan in the kitchen, throwing the used condom before going to the sink to wash your hands. While it’s a fact that last night was the first time you ever saw Warren having an orgasm, it still was very different from what just happened. He practically lost consciousness as he released himself– and he could barely move afterwards. You drink a glass of water and get another one for Warren. You walk slowly towards the small living room where he is lying on the armchair just as you left him– hands resting on the armrests and head thrown back. It looks like he fell asleep, and you carefully place your hand on his shoulder before shaking him softly.

“Warren?” You ask carefully. He doesn’t answer. “Warren.” You repeat, this time a little louder. His head moves towards you and he opens his eyes slowly, and when he sees you looking down at him a small, lazy smile forms on his lips.

“Hi.” He says, one hand coming up to your face to caress your cheek.

“Hi, angel.” You say, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. “Are you okay?” You ask with a worried frown as you pull away. “Here, drink some water.” He accepts the glass and chugs it down in a few seconds before giving it back to you. You leave it on the table and without taking your gaze off of him.

“I’m fine. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Warren says, lifting himself up from the chair to stand in front of you. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” He pulls you against his chest and you’re suddenly aware of the fact that you’re both still very naked– but before you can feel self-conscious you’re distracted again because his wings have wrapped themselves around you both.

“I was worried… I think you passed out for a moment.” You confess, wrapping your arms around his neck as his wrap around your back.

“I did.” He answers with a smirk. “Wait, where’s the condom?” He asks, looking down at his now flaccid dick.

“I threw it away, remember? I took it out and told you I was going to throw it away.” His eyes open wide and his head falls to your shoulder.

“I’m so sorry you had to do that. I don’t even remember it.” He lifts up his head to look at you again. “All I remember is this…  _overwhelming pleasure_ , and how good it was to have you so close to me.”

“You cried a little bit.” You say with a smile before kissing the corner of his mouth, and you feel it curling upwards against your lips.

“I remember that too.” He moves a strand of hair away from your face and takes a hold of it with both hands. “Can I tell you something?” You nod, feeling hypnotized by the intensity of his stare.

“Anything.” He moves his mouth towards your ear while his thumbs rub your cheeks softly.

“You are the love of my life.” Before you can reply that he’s the love of your life too his mouth is on yours, kissing you desperately. His feathers feel soft against your back and just this once, you let him take control of the kiss. He pulls away to look at you for a moment when he realizes what you’re doing, and by the look on his face you can tell that he knows how important this is for you and him. Even though you expected him to kiss you hungrily, he kisses you languidly but passionately instead. He pulls away quite often to let out little pleased sighs that drive you wild with the need to have him inside you again.

It’s weird the way a sudden, specific thought comes to you right at that moment– when you’re more often than not reduced to a mess of emotions whenever Warren kisses you so intensely. But still, it appears at the front of your mind as Warren starts to lick and bite your neck just hard enough to not leave a mark.

You  _need_  to start taking birth control pills– and  _as soon as possible_.

* * *

It had been an eventful day for Warren. After you made him have the best orgasm in the history of existence, you spent the day together rewatching movies and snuggling on the couch. He got hard quite often, but you relieved him with a blowjob and then he returned the favor by eating you thoroughly.

And now he is sitting down in his living room, looking out the window. There is a bottle of vodka in his hand and a tired expression in his eyes. He turns around and his eye immediately catches you, sleeping naked on his bed with a content smile on your face.

That makes  _him_  smile, too.

There are moments when Warren looks at you and he simply can’t believe this is happening to  _him_  of all people– he can’t fathom how incredibly lucky he is to have you by his side loving him as much as you do.

And he loves you too– God, it’s an  _all-consuming_  type of love that makes him feel pain and bliss at the same time. It destroys him and puts him back together constantly– and he wouldn’t have it  _any other way_.

He goes back to looking out the window to the empty streets, illuminated by the street lamps and the moonlight. His mind wanders back to just hours ago at first, when you made sweet, slow love on his bed and then to this morning, when you fucked him unconscious.

And then it goes back to the previous night– his first time with you and also… his first time _ever_.

He looks down at the bottle in his hand and frowns before he hears the soft sound of bare feet on the floor behind him. He doesn’t turn around– he knows it can’t be anyone but you.

“It’s still closed.” He hears you say as you rest your side against the wall, arms crossed. You’re talking about the bottle in his hand which is as full and unopened as the day he bought it from the store. “Do you want to talk about it?” He doesn’t look at you but he can still see your blurry shape coming closer to him.

He  _does_ want to talk about it, but he’s so used to keep everything that troubles him to himself that he  _doesn’t know_ how to put his thoughts into words.

“Yes, but–” He curses under his breath because it feels like the words need to be ripped apart from him. You take the bottle away from his hand and kiss his cheek.

“I’m going to take this back to the kitchen and then we can _try_ to talk about it, okay? Or not, because that’s perfectly fine too.” He only nods and watches your back as you walk towards the kitchen– you ass barely covered by the long t-shirt he assumes you put on before coming to him. You’re back only seconds later, and he opens his arms for you. You straddle his lap and his wings wrap around you– making him feel a little safer.

“I don’t know how to say what I’m thinking.” He confesses and rests his head on your chest. You run your fingers through his hair softly, and it helps a lot in reducing his anxiety.

“What if I ask questions and you give me one-word answers?” You offer and he considers it for a moment.

“Okay.” He answers in a whisper and hears you take a deep breath.

“What woke you up?”

“Nightmare.”

“A very bad one?”

“Yes.”

“Did it scare you?”

“No.”

“Did it make you sad?”

“Yes.”

“Was it something that happened to you in real life?”

“Kinda.”

“Did you want to drink when you woke up?”

“Yes.”

“To forget the nightmare?”

“Yes.”

“But you didn’t.”

“No.”

“Did something stop you?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me what was it?”

“Yes.  _You._ ”

“Me? But I was asleep.” He lifts his face up from your chest to meet your stare but instead of speaking he kisses you– and he makes sure to pour his feelings into the kiss in hopes that the emotions that overcome him when you two kiss will help him talk to you a little easily.

“You make me want to be better.” He says during a small moment he gets to speak in between your kisses. “I don’t want to drink anymore. I want to get better.” You deepen the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Thank you for sharing that, angel. I’m proud of you.” He feels a sudden rush of warmth that begins in his chest and quickly spreads towards the rest of his body– from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

“The nightmare… it was about my mom.” He says it  _fast_  just to get it over with, but even then it costs him a great effort. You’re looking at him with kind eyes filled with understanding, because you know how hard it is for him to talk about his parents.

“Do you want to talk about it, baby?” You ask, rubbing your thumbs softly over his cheekbones.

“No–  _yes_ – I don’t know.” He’s frustrated, because he wants to be able to do this more than anything but he simply doesn’t know how. There hasn’t been anyone before you who has cared about him in the level that you do. You are his first in many different things and it annoys him to no end to not be able to do this kind of things like he’s supposed to.

“Well, that’s fine, angel. You don’t have to know. One step at a time, remember?” His eyes search yours because he  _needs_ to feel grounded, and he only finds that when he looks at you. “Did you know that this morning I wanted to tell you something, but I never got the chance?” He appreciates your subtle change of subject, because it helps him breathe a little easier.

“Yeah?” He asks, rubbing your back and pulling you closer to him. You giggle and rest your forehead against his. Your eyes are closed and there’s a little content smile on your lips that makes him feel  _incredibly_ proud– because he’s the one responsible for it. You open our eyes and stare at him for a moment before moving your mouth to his ear.

“You’re the love of my life too.”

Your face is serious when you pull away from him and he simply can’t move or reply or do  _anything_  because he didn’t expect you to say those words back to him. In retrospective it really isn’t that surprising because he knows you’re in love with him– but that doesn’t erase the fact that he’s never felt like he’s enough for you.

His eyes burn again and he lets out a dry laugh as tears begin falling down his cheeks. You dry them and kiss his eyes softly, making him sigh in contentment.

God, he never knew he was capable of feeling like that before he met you.

“You okay, baby?” You ask, interlocking his fingers with yours. He nods a few times before leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours, and his wings close up further, moving up and down against your back.  “ _Ah!_ ” You gasp, moving away from him and closer to the feathers. “Oh,  _oh_ – that’s  _so good_.” He takes his chance and begins kissing your neck as you practically rub yourself into his wings, and the situation turns incredibly erotic in a matter of seconds.

“Remember that time I was wasted and you took care of me before we started dating?” He asks before taking your shirt off. You have your eyes closed in pleasure and only manage to nod. “I hadn’t cried  _for years_. That night when I cried with you was the first time I let myself cry, and apparently I haven’t been able to stop since then.“  He hears the bitterness in his tone and you quickly open your eyes and look down at him with a frown, but he immediately averts his eyes.

"Angel,  _look at me_.” You grab his face with both hands and  _make him_  when he doesn’t do as told. “It’s perfectly fine to cry, baby. It’s  _human_  to feel things. You never,  _ever_ , have to hold back when you’re with me, okay? Never.”

“I know that but–” He closes his eyes tightly. He _wants_ to do this. He _has_  to. “My dad didn’t like it when I cried. He said that men didn’t cry, only girls did. My mom didn’t mind but…” He has to stop because just saying that much already feels _incredibly_  tiring. You kiss him quickly and hug him close to your naked chest.

“Well, that’s fucking bullshit. You can cry as much as you want and that will  _never_ make you weak. Having emotions makes you strong, and crying is cathartic for fuck’s sake!” You run your fingers through his hair and Warren feels the painful strain of his erection against the fabric of his sweatpants underneath your bare body. “You’re beautiful and strong and powerful and talented and smart and I will fucking _destroy_  whoever says otherwise because I love you with all my heart.” God, he is  _absolutely_ ,  _undoubtedly_  yours. He doesn’t want it any other way– he wants to belong to you and only you forever.

“I want to make love again.” He whispers, tracing lazy patters on your back with his finger.

“Here or in the bedroom?” You ask, placing soft kisses all over his face. He smiles when you reach his lips.

“In the bedroom.”

“Okay, let’s–  _Jesus!_ ” He can’t help but laugh at your surprised reaction; he stood up in one quick motion and wrapped your legs around his waist. You narrow your eyes at him but he knows you’re not mad– you’re actually amused. He carries you to the bedroom and sits down on the bed with you on his lap, and you wiggle your ass against his erection teasingly.

“Fuck, [Y/N]!” He moans, head falling against your shoulder. “Do that again.” You grind your naked ass against him again and he grunts– the muscles of his arms and legs contracting.

“You know, it’s unfair that I’m wearing nothing and you still have clothes on.” You reproach and a breathless laugh escapes his lips before he nods.

“You’re right. Let me take these off.” You climb off of him and move towards the pillows, sitting down to look at him undress. He turns towards you slowly, looking at you with a hungry gaze. He bites his lip and his hand goes down to the front of his pants, where the outline of his dick can be seen perfectly against his thigh. He rubs himself over the fabric– putting on a special show just for you. If the fire in your eyes is anything to go by, he is doing  _very_  well. He closes his eyes and whimpers because he knows you _love_  it when he does, and then slides his hand inside his pants and rubs himself even harder. When he opens his eyes he sees you with legs spread wide, two fingers going in and out your pussy and your other hand rubbing your clit.

“You’re so hot– you make me so fucking hard.” He adds, knowing that it’s going to drive you wild. And _it does_ – you moan loudly and press down on your clit before continuing to finger yourself.

Warren then lowers the waistline of his sweatpants just enough for his dick to pop out– and it stands up proudly in front of him. The head is dripping and it’s almost purple already. He throws his head back and bites his lip as he jerks himself off slowly, closing his eyes.

Its only seconds later that he feels your hand wrapping around his to stop him, and when he looks down to see what you’re doing you already have the head of his cock inside your mouth. You are only able to get that and a little bit more of him in it and he’s thankful that you can even go _that_  far, because he knows he’s big and _very_ thick– and if it was him doing the sucking he doesn’t think he could go as far as you. It doesn’t matter, though, because you always take care of the rest with your hands, and the way your tongue plays with the head is so amazing it makes him unable to think about anything else.

Still, he knows he can’t come inside you because–

“Don’t you fucking dare come, Warren.” You warn him. “I’ll choke to death if you shoot that fucking gallon of come you have inside you on my mouth.”

_That_  is why.

He laughs in between moans and whimpers, because only  _you_  would phrase it like that in the middle of giving him a blowjob. He buries his fingers on your hair and removes you from him.

“It’s _your_  turn.” You grin and lower his pants to his ankles before throwing yourself back into the mattress, landing against the pillows. He steps out of the pants pooling at his feet and climbs onto the bed, moving towards you on all fours. You squirm in excitement and spread your legs for him, and he bites and licks your thighs as he nears your core. His wings flutter open behind him– a clear sign of his arousal.

It doesn’t take him long to get you to orgasm, and he licks you slowly as you recover. You’re lying against the pillows with your eyes closed and a  _gorgeous_ , satisfied smile on your face while he puts the condom on. He places himself between your legs and you wrap them immediately around his waist, pulling him closer to you. Your hands grip his ass tightly as he slides into you slowly. His mouth finds yours and you kiss– or at least try to– while he thrusts in and out of you–  _in_  and _out_. You open your eyes and by the look on them, Warren knows you realize he’s holding himself back. He’s been holding himself back for a while now, because he knows you’re not going to finish with him if he doesn’t. You caress his cheek lovingly and smile at him before pulling his face towards you so you can kiss him. His thrusts become more erratic as your tongue plays with his, and he feels physical pain from holding back his orgasm.

“Come whenever you’re ready, angel.” You mumble against his lips, and he doesn’t even need to move after the last word leaves your lips because he’s already emptying himself into the condom, wings spread as wide as they can go.

“ _Aaaah!_ ” He whimpers, falling on top of you. His hips thrust into you without his control as the last remnants of his release fill up the condom, and when he knows he’s done he pulls out of you and with trembling hands removes the condom and ties the end before throwing it into the trashcan next to his bed.

Once he turns around, you’re already waiting for him on your back with a smile on your face. He lies down on top of you with his head on your chest, and he simply  _knows_ – deep inside him– that _this is where he belongs_.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make you orgasm.” He apologizes, kissing one of your breasts gently. They are  _so_  soft and nice, he loves them.

“You  _did_  make me orgasm, angel. Just not twice. It’s okay, baby. I promise.” You reassure and he sighs in relief when he recognizes the honesty in your tone. If there is something he won’t allow himself to do–  _ever_ – is to leave you unsatisfied. 

You just lie there together in silence until he feels _so safe_  that he just can’t help but talk about what happened earlier.

“The nightmare was about the last things my mom said to me before I left home. It wasn’t good, [Y/N]. It was worse in the dream but… it was awful in real life too. She’s ashamed of me and I haven’t talked to her in years but… I still miss her sometimes. Not my dad,  _ever_. But my mom–” He has to stop, that was  _too much_  too fast and now his mind is going to dark places and it scares him to death. He  _needs_ you to ground him. “Tell me I’m yours.” He begs, body sliding upwards until he’s chest to chest with you and he can kiss you more easily. You return his kiss immediately and he trembles on top of you. “Please, tell me I’m yours. I need you to tell me I’m yours.” He insists, voice breaking a little in the end.

_Only weak little girls cry, Warren._

That’s his father’s voice on his mind and he quickly shuts it up– because that’s  _not_  true. You said that  _everyone_  can cry and that he’s _strong_  and  _beautiful_ and if you said it then it must be true.

“You’re mine, Warren. Mine and mine only.” He kisses you again and nods desperately.

“Yours. Only yours. Who do I belong to?” He asks, looking at you in the eyes and finding in them an intensity he knows it’s a reflection of his own. You bite his lip and start rubbing his back soothingly.

“You belong to me, Warren.  _You’re mine_. My perfect, beautiful angel.”

“Thank you. Thank you. I love you.” He continues repeating that while you rub his hands up and down his back until– at some point– he falls asleep.

* * *

It’s two weeks later when you’re on the kitchen sitting down in front of the table, waiting for Warren to come back. You look at the small, plastic rectangle on it and bite your lip, because it’s been  _torture_  to keep this secret from Warren, even though you know the reward when he finds out what it means is going to be  _fantastic_.

You gaze moves from the table to the boxes filled with your things scattered around the living room. It hasn’t been long since Warren asked you to move in with him, but he was desperate for you to start bringing your things as soon as possible and– in his own words– make the apartment as yours as it was his.

It has been such an unbelievable journey to see Warren working incredibly hard to open up to you and ask for your help– and even though it’s slow, you’re incredibly thankful that you get to hold his hand and help him through it. Just last night he had a bad dream that made him cry and he woke you up to tell you about it and even asked you to hold him close– something he would have  _never_ done before.

You hear the door unlocking and opening, and you join your hands on your lap to stop them from trembling. You’re so excited that your leg is bouncing up and down, and you’re sure it also shows in your face.

“Babe? Where are you?” Warren asks, and you hear him taking off his jacket.

“In the kitchen.” You yell, and you curse under your breath because your voice comes out high pitched.

You can’t help it– you have been waiting for this day for  _too long_ already.

“Hey beautif– what’s going on?” Warren asks as he sees you sitting down looking like you’re expecting something. Your gaze moves down to that miraculous rectangle on the table that is already missing quite a few pills and he walks forward take a better look at it himself. He inspects it for a few moments before you see his confused expression turning into one of realization. “Are these…?” He looks at you like he’s  _daring_  you to confirm his suspicions.

“Birth control pills. No more condoms.” You answer, grinning widely.

“No more cond–” He tries to finish the word but it comes out as a breathless whimper instead. “No more condoms.” He repeats, voice more steady.

“No more. We can fuck whenever we want to without worrying.” Your legs are shaking and just the thought of Warren raw inside you has you soaking your underwear in arousal.

Warren is just standing there looking at you with his mouth hanging open slightly, and he swallows thickly before putting the pills carefully back on the table.

“I need you…” He says slowly, one hand going to his groin to rub himself and you notice that he’s as aroused as you are– judging by his  _huge_  erection. “ _Right now._ ”

“I was hoping you would say that.” You tease, sliding the chair back and standing up to walk towards him. You unbuckle his belt and he kisses you hungrily when your hand makes contact with his cock.

This will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! If you could leave a comment to tell me what you thought it would be amazing ♥


End file.
